From Beauxbatons to hogwarts Chapter 1 By: AMLongman
by A.M.Longman
Summary: A Romance in the Slytherin House Chapter 1 By: A.M.Longman Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.k.Rawling's books nor do I own her characters. In this story a girl by the name of Laura Evergreen transfers from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic to finish her studies at Hogwarts. As for the rest you'll just have to read and see. If you have any spare time please comment. thank you.


From beauxbatons to Hogwarts | a love story in the Slytherin house

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's works nor do i own Harry Potter.

Hi, I hope you enjoy what I have written. I have become a big fan of fanfiction ever since we got two weeks off of school due to snow(as a matter of fact, it is snowing right now). So I thought I would give it a go. This is essentially a love story about a girl who went to Beauxbatons and was mistreated there, so she transfers to Hogwarts. I hope you like it, and if you get the chance to comment on what you have read and can give me constructive criticism that would be much appreciated.

* * *

It was already well past midday by the time I had arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Upon entering the large heavy front doors I came face to face with a woman who wore a long green cloak and tall pointed hat. She greeted me with a warm and friendly smile that only made her deep wrinkles deeper.

"Welcome to Hogwarts . I am Professor McGonagall."

I set down my heavy luggage and took in my surroundings. Almost everything seemed to be made of wood with intricate carvings and deep inlays that suggested each wall to be fairly thick and solid. The floor was dusty and wooden, mostly covered with frayed tapestries. And strait ahead of me, behind Professor McGonagall, was an empire staircase crowned with a breath-taking stained glass chandelier with four sides depicting each house of Hogwarts. I looked back down to find the professor still smiling at me.

With outstretched hands she kindly told me, "Come, come, there is much to do," and by grabbing my hands whisked me away down a corridor, leaving my bags behind. Here other students were making their way in the opposite direction we were going. Looking at me and whispering.

We passed classrooms and grand halls, it seemed we were going in circles based upon the twists and turns the corridors took. After scaling the changing stairs, climbing higher and higher we came upon one last hall lit with torches that illuminated what lay at the end; a great bronze eagle with encircling wings. McGonagall stepped onto the platform, I followed suit. After speaking something strange the eagle began to move, spiraling downwards.

The room was covered in books and glass cases displaying wands, trophies, and other assorted items. Upon a raised platform was a heavy wooden desk covered in books, papers, and scrolls. A man sat at that desk, adorned with long grey robes that complemented his long white hair and beard. Just as Professor McGonagall had, he too welcomed me with a warm and friendly smile that deepened his wrinkles.

Accompanying him were eight students of whom I did not recognize save one; everyone knows who Harry Potter is, beside Mr. Potter was a freckled girl with long wavy hair. A group of two stood next to them adorning the color blue in there ties and sweaters; both female, one with long dark hair and a noble look as the other had a light blonde pixie cut and pointed nose. On the left side of the desk were four more faces. A boy and girl wearing ties of yellow that clashed with there red hair smiled at me, I decided they were twins. Then beside them were two boys wearing dark colors with hints of green upon them. One with combed white hair stared at me intently with snake green eyes, the other had long hair but it was much more wild than the other and dark as midnight, he looked upon me with green eyes that were lighter than the other.

The bearded man stood from his chair and spoke with a voice full of authority, "Welcome, Laura Evergreen. I am the headmaster hear at Hogwarts, my name is Albus Dumbledoor. It is now time to find the house that best suits you, come, sit."

Professor McGonagall gave me a slight nudge making me regain my nerve. I strode to the front of the desk where a seat was waiting for me. Sitting down I looked to my right and found Dumbledoor at my side holding a pointed wizards hat made of worn brown leather. He placed the hat atop my head and I was suddenly not in the same room as I was just a moment ago. I am not in a room at all as it would seem, I am floating in a area of black nothingness. Suddenly a voice rings through my ears.

"Hello Laura. Lets find a place to put you shall we?"

A bright light manifests all around me and I am suddenly in the kitchen of my house looking upon a scene from several years ago. my mother brings out the largest triple chocolate cake I have ever seen and begins to sing the happy birthday song to me. Once she has finished the song the birthday candles on the cake become fireworks that burst into all colors and rain down sparks that collect, fly back up and spell out 'Happy 11th Birthday Laura'. little Laura's eyes light up as she clapped for the display. The shimmering words spiral up and with a pop a baby blue letter appears and falls like a leaf to rest infrount of my reaching hands.

I knew what was inside that letter, it made my heart dark and cold. Little Laura tore through that letter as fast as possible and retrieved the letter from inside. my surroundings became too bright and I was wisked to a few years ago. Walking through the gardens of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic. Everyone knew I didn't fit in there; they even made a code, anyone who dare talk to me would be held under the toilet water in the girls bathroom, that was just the first year, the threats got even worse as the years progressed. So, as expected, no one ever talked to me. I resorted to drawing, It was my only comfort. A glimpse of myself on a stone bench sketching flowers and everything goes white again.

I'm back in my house again, talking to my mother, pleading for her to transfer me to Hogwarts. At first she resented the idea as it is a family tradition to attend Beauxbatons and no other school. I went back to my room and reached under my pillow to retrieve the Hogwarts fliers I have long stored under there looking over the photos and words I had already committed to memory. it took my mother a few years to finally honor my request, but not before I began to come home with bruises I tried to hide. With a bright light I knew was coming this time I was back to floating in the area of black nothingness.

The voice of the sorting hat rang through my ears once more.

"Is there any particular house you would wish to be placed in?"

I thought about it and shook my head no.

"Well then...where to put you. based upon your creativity and intelligence I would put you in Ravenclaw, but for the sake of the fact that the students sorted into that house are so similar to the students at Beauxbatons..."

Another bright light and I was back in Dumbledoor's chair amongst many pairs of eyes staring at me in wonder...they were curious which house I was to be placed in. Suddenly the hat atop my head wriggled and shouted,"...Slitherin!"

Everyone clapped, everyone except the boys in green; they continued to stand there, arms crossed, smiling at me.


End file.
